Kaito's Kayaking Kat is Dying :(
by romano for da win
Summary: I couldn't think of a good title... Oh well! This is Kaito's fabulous diary, but it has no name! Anyway, this is rather stupid... I don't care.
1. l00M bAnD mA DNeeSS

Dear diary,

Today I learnt what insults feel like. Tiny, little elastic bands on your face. Yeah! Just think- loom bands smashing your face, time and time again. Loom band war. I don't want to think about it...

Whenever I tell people my age, they are like no way, bro. I'm not lying, though.

I just ran away to eat some food. Food being ice-cream... Too bad I ran out last night. Maybe I should go shopping? Yeah... Uh, I don't know what else to write...

Mmmmm, last week, I had about six break-downs. I didn't even know I was claustrophobic, or had a fear of heights! Seriously, it was so scary. I'll never go climbing again. Or caving, for that matter. Also, three times in one night, I just kinda burst out crying. Nothing triggered it. I just broke down, and everything started spinning! Creepy...

So, today, I did nothing as my ankle was all swollen... Miku left her spring-onion/leek mutants on the floor again! I tripped on them…

Love from Kaito!

P.S. What should I name this diary? I like rainbows, and ice cream, and scarfs, and the colour blue…


	2. FB Imposter

Dear (Yay! You have a name!)

I wanted to write about that one time I was really depressed and thought no one cared about me, but then I realized that was a horrible idea and that you wouldn't enjoy it at all. So, I decided to write about my worst birthdays ever.

On my sixth birthday, I jumped right off the trampoline and smashed into the shed. It really hurt, as well! Head first… However, my family stood there and laughed. Bastards.

My seventh birthday, my fish died. My brother (Akaito) thought it would be a brilliant idea to through the fish on the roof right in front of me, and make me watch the birds eat his dead body. Uh, yeah, never got over that one.

My tenth birthday, I was made to fight with Akaito and someone else in a few rounds of wrestling. Now, I was a rather small child, and they were both around sixteen. That day, I ended up with more bruises and cuts than you could imagine.

Looking back through that, I have a horrible family. Ok, so today, I was talking to Len and he told me about this thing called 'facebook'. I had no idea what it was, so I looked it up. You know, before then, I had a pretty simplistic life, but then I found out the ways of the Internet.

Also, there are a Hell of a lot of imposters.

I looked them all up, the ones using my good name. I can remember one, 'Oliver'. Hang on a minute... Oliver? Isn't that the British kid with the sailor outfit? Hmph... He is going to et a strict talking to later on... Maybe.

How do I end this? Oh yeah.

Love from Kaito!

((lol nope there will be almost no plot... Though I literally just started one Kaitos revenge))


	3. Plot Twist

Dear ,

I'm sorry if that isn't your name… I kinda forgot it. Nothing has happened, except from the fact that I have eaten over a ton of sweets in the past hour. I am beginning to think I really am not an adult. Llke, at all.

Am I really that immature and childish? I don't think so… Just because I like cute things, ice-cream, toys and stuff like that doesn't mean I can't be serious. Anyway, enough with the depressive stuff!

So today, I baked a cake. It was good. Vanilla. I also had a vanilla milkshake with ice-cream in it. But, don't worry! I also had normal food. Like steak… And mash… I think that was it?

A few weeks ago, I went out adventuring with my little brother. He's fourteen, and is sooooooooooo cute. I don't even care if I get called a pedo, he is really cute. Sadly, he looks almost nothing like me (except for the blue and green eyes). Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I have a massive family. And they are all so CUTE! The Vocaloid family, we call ourselves. Of course, we arn't actually blood related. We are just really close, live in a mansion together and all sing together.

I just got a new computer. I may or may not have broken the last one… This one is realy loud, and is having a massive hissy fit. Drama queen.

OH YEAH!

I found Oliver earlier. Before the sweet eating commenced, I tied him to a chair and questioned him for hours. However, after a lot of torturing and cake-feeding, I found out that Oliver was not the imposter. Hmmm... I shall look this up! I'll ask Miku about it later...

Love from Kaito! And possibly Len...


End file.
